1. Field
The present inventive concept herein relates to a driving circuit of a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to an output driver and a data output driving circuit using the same
2. Description of the Related Art
In a recent semiconductor chip, a high speed interface IP requiring a low power supply voltage and a high speed operation is commonly used. As a device constituting an operation circuit in a chip, CMOSFETs having a medium gate oxide film for an operation of 1.8V is used more often than CMOSFETs having a thick gate oxide film for 3.3V.
However, an input/output circuit still needs to support an application requiring an interface voltage of 1.8V˜3.3V. When a voltage of 3.3V is applied, an input/output circuit manufactured by CMOSFETs having a medium gate oxide film for an operation of 1.8V has a difficulty of operation due to device destruction.
A general purpose input/output (GPIO) circuit for high voltage made using low voltage transistors may face at least one problem of reliability degradation of the transistor device due to overvoltage, an increase of static power consumption, degradation of an operation speed and a restriction of a wide range performance. Thus, it is difficult that the GPIO reliably and rapidly supports a mobile field or a high speed application field.